


Fooled

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for the prompt: "things you said when you were drunk."





	Fooled

Tybalt shook his head and took another swig of his beer, leaning further into the sofa behind Mercutio who was busy doing a tequila contest with someone whose face he might deem worthy of remembering at a later time. At that moment, however, he was far too interested in seeing how Mercutio, seemingly unaffected, downed shot after shot. 

“You’re welcome to try again once you’ve grown some hair between your legs,” Mercutio said with a laugh when he was eventually crowned the winner of the contest. He made a few jeers at the loser’s expense, then plopped down on the couch next to Tybalt. For a moment he just stared into nothingness, then he burrowed into Tybalt’s side, his hands suddenly _everywhere_. 

“Come on, babe, let’s get out of here,” he breathed into Tybalt’s ear, making shivers run down Tybalt’s neck. 

Tybalt shook his head, however. It was nice to cuddle and all, but they were both drunk—he could only guess how Mercutio was still standing, after drinking the frankly speaking scary amount of alcohol he had—and he did know that he didn’t want to do anything when they weren’t both completely aware of what they were doing. Bad things could happen then. 

“I can go out and take some air with you or help get you home, but nothing else.”

Mercutio rolled his eyes and looked at Tybalt like he was slow, a particularly contemptuous look that stabbed ice into his stomach. “I don’t want to do anything illegal, that’s not what I was talking about. I want to fuck, that’s all.”

“That’s what I thought you meant,” Tybalt bit out. He had suddenly lost his urge to cuddle, and dislodged himself from Mercutio. “And it’s still a no.”

“Oh, come on.” Mercutio crossed his arms and glared. “It’s just sex, it’s precisely what I come to you for. What else are you good for if not for your dick?”

Tybalt felt frozen to his core and stared at Mercutio, trying desperately to find words, any words at all. Meanwhile Mercutio growled and leaned back against the couch arm. 

“Well, if you’re not going to fuck my brains out might as well find someone who’s willing to. Anyone is better than your fucking gaping. Close your mouth already, you look like you just saw your mom and dad fuck, jeez.. Okay, you can do whatever you want, but I’m going to look for someone without fucking sensibilities, or whatever.” Mercutio wobbled a little as he stood up, but regained his balance soon enough. As Tybalt watched he walked towards a new target, wearing a smile Tybalt knew so well. It was the smile that Mercutio had worn when the first time they ended up in bed together, and for the many following times as well. 

The memories flooded him as he wondered if the last six months had been a daydream he had created to remain unaware. Sure, they had mostly only had sex when they met, but there had been more to it, hadn’t it? There had been more to _them_ , right? 

As he watched Mercutio lean in to kiss the unknown person Tybalt raised his cup and downed the thing. When Mercutio took the guy by the hand Tybalt crushed the cup. When Mercutio walked away without a glance backwards Tybalt stood up. He needed more alcohol.


End file.
